30 Kisses: Kanata and Miyu
by paper jam
Summary: It's the only rational thing I can do when I'm with you. Thirty themes, thirty stories. One hundred percent Kanata and Miyu. [Guess How Much I Love You: He had loved her very much.]
1. Of Mild Interest

**Title:** Of Mild Interest  
**Author:** Ya-kun  
**Pairing:** Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki  
**Fandom:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Theme:** #10: #10  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa, and all entities related to it, is the property of Mika Kawamura. I simply borrow the characters and manipulate their sorry lives. Haha. Also, the scientific fact about oxytocin isn't mine either.

* * *

**7:21 P.M.**

It wasn't that she was stupid. On the contrary, she was quite the bright student. But the scientific realm just failed to make sense to her, and considering that her parents were currently working for NASA, that said a _lot._ So, her concerned overseas parents arranged tutoring sessions with the most evident choice for a tutor.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Miyu exhaled loudly before glaring at her tutor the best as she could from her spot on the table. She was leaning on the table heavily with her arms stretched outward like a 'V' and her head resting on the table laterally. Glaring at the aforementioned tutor proved to be quite a challenge… especially with her long blonde hair obstructing her vision _and_ with him seated in front of her.

"_Maybe_..."

Kanata sighed before taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. Alternating between pinching and rubbing the bridge of his nose for a few seconds, his hand slowly trailed down his face before providing support for his chin.

His eyes softened as he gazed wistfully at her. She looked so adorable when she was tired… Suddenly becoming conscious of the direction of his thoughts, he shook his head in a feeble attempt to get rid of them. Needless to say, it didn't work. Kanata opted for another option.

"You _do_ realize that tomorrow's the big biology test, right?"

"But this tutoring stuff is so _boring_!"

His concern quickly dissipated into annoyance. "If you weren't such a _baka _then you—"

He quickly regretted his words— of course— even though he didn't show it. Hurt flashed through her eyes as she sat upright and faced him. She was already upset with letting down her parents and he knew that she didn't need to hear his habitual taunts. Heaving a sigh, he flipped the pages of the booklet until they settled on the pages he was searching for. He then began explaining to her, cautiously at first, the wonder that was the endocrine system.

* * *

**9:49 P.M.**

Kanata was more than relieved when she sported a happier disposition around two hours after his undesirable outburst. She was currently answering some follow-up questions… very enthusiastically. He mentally chuckled. Kanata had always loved her sheer determination... and behaving cutely while she was being determined was a definite plus.

"I'm done!"

He smiled faintly as he reached out for the sheet of paper. 'That's my girl.'

* * *

**9:54 P.M.**

"Well? Well? How'd I do?"

"You did great…"

"I knew it!" She couldn't help the smugness that crept into her voice. 'Take that, Kanata!'

"But…"

She stopped short. "Eh?"

"Oxytocin… you forgot something about oxytocin…"

She snatched the sheet of paper from his hands and reviewed that particular part. Miyu unknowingly missed the smirk on her tutor's face.

* * *

**9:58 P.M.**

"You jerk! I didn't forget anything!"

She was panting heavily. It sounded as if she had run ten laps around the soccer field at school than just reviewing her answers to the follow-up questions.

"Yes you did."

She leaned across the table allowing blazing emerald eyes to lock onto his. "I demand to know what exactly I forgot."

Kanata leaned in as well and unfortunately (or fortunately?) for Miyu who was apparently too furious to notice, their noses were currently almost touching. He could feel her hot breath coming out in short little huffs which made him all the more motivated. Shifting slightly, their lips were now just a few millimeters away from each other.

"It is a scientific fact that kissing signals our brains to produce oxytocin, it's the hormone that gives us that good-all-over feeling we experience when kissing."

She was a few seconds too late when Miyu finally understood the situation she was in.

* * *

**10:00 P.M.**

Miyu then came to a conclusion that tutoring sessions weren't as bad as she originally thought them to be… and that Kanata was definitely the best tutor she's ever had… or ever will have, anyway.

* * *

**Note: **Ohoho! I'm such a dork XD. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Feedback is surely appreciated. Thanks a bunch for reading, I hope you'll support me as I reach the 30th kiss! 


	2. The Morning After

**Title:** The Morning After  
**Author:** Ya-kun  
**Pairing:** Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki  
**Fandom:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Theme:** #5: "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")  
**Rating:** PG-13 rated for slight innuendo.  
**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa, and all entities related to it, is property of Mika Kawamura.  
**Note:** In this particular story, Miyu's eighteen and Kanata's nineteen. This is because Kanata was born in December—three months before Miyu, whose birthday is in March. Story basically takes place in late February or early March.

* * *

Innumerable strands of long blonde hair draped along the soft cotton pillow as their owner shifted slightly in her slumber. The curtains adorning the windows were all drawn apart, thus revealing the picturesque scene of Heiomachi at dawn. Gentle rays of the barely dawning sun crept inside the bedroom, illuminating its fixtures and exterior, and the woman sleeping peacefully—sheets tangled around her shapely figure and all—on a large futon at the center of the room.

The woman stirred as the sunlight caressed her face, her shaped eyebrows furrowing as her face took on a mildly annoyed expression at being awakened. She whispered something, subconsciously perhaps, as smooth-skinned arms clumsily tried to grasp an invisible object beside her. As she shifted in her sleep yet again, the woman's bare figure—bed sheets still tangled up around her--was now facing the ceiling, arms awkwardly extending towards the top. Her mildly annoyed expression turned to an expression completely opposite of it as she whispered a name for a second time that day.

"Kanata."

Silence.

Her arms retracted slowly—almost uncertainly—to pat around her. Sensing nothing but the futon and the bed sheets, the woman quickly bolted up, wide-awake. The downy sheets previously shielding her body from sight gathered at her waist, exposing her upper body that was sporting a healthy flush. Her lips parted steadily and repeated the name. Once. Twice.

She paused to take a deep breath.

"… Kanata?"

Emerald eyes urgently surveyed the bedroom, her anxiety increasing by the minute. And then her eyes landed on the clothes she had worn the night before. And _then_ she spotted _his_ clothes he had worn the night before. Before… before… The blushing woman glanced down and reddened even more. She stood up—the sheets completely detaching themselves from her body--eyes helplessly shifting from left to right.

Where was Kanata? Did he leave…? She hoped not.

"Kanata!"

She wet her lips with her tongue shakily.

"Kanata!"

She said his name louder this time, taking a few steps forward towards the shoji screen door.

"Kanata!"

The woman repeated his name again and again, louder and louder, until she was an arm's length distance from the door. She took a deep breath, lips parting more shakily than before.

Then the door slid open, revealing a slightly distressed-looking nineteen year-old standing in the hallway. His bare chest moved along with his ragged breathing, as he was only wearing jogging pants. His chocolate amber eyes—which were the same color of his hair—focused on the anxious-looking female.

"Miyu! What's--"

Miyu cried out Kanata's name in delight as she jumped towards him and locked her arms around his neck. Taken aback by the sudden movement, Kanata took two steps backwards to accommodate the newly added weight. Kanata was taller than Miyu by a fair deal, thus resulting in Miyu dangling daintily from his neck. Automatically, his arms wound around her waist to support her, his palms resting just above her derriere.

Just noticing the fact that Miyu was _completely_ naked, Kanata felt the sudden urge to clear his throat. But before he even had the chance to do just that _and_ point out her state of undress, of course, Miyu tightened her hold on him and positioned her mouth near his her. Kanata cursed mentally, feeling a very familiar twitch as Miyu's breath tickled his oh-so-sensitive ears.

"I thought you left me!" she exclaimed. The anguish in her statement was buried under her overwhelming elation. She knew Kanata wouldn't do something like that to her! He loved her to the ends of the earth!

He huffed incredulously. "…You thought I _what_? You idiot!"

…That's what she liked to believe, anyway. Miyu opened her mouth to reply, only to be stopped by Kanata continuing his sermon.

"What made you even entertain the idea that I left you?" Miyu hanging onto him completely exposing _all_ of her womanly attributes was partially erased from his mind. He mentally noted to thank the gods above later on.

She paused, blushing before voicing out her inhibitions timidly. "I thought that you weren't satisfied with… what we did last night…"

Damn it, he could even _feel_ his face heating up! Kanata stammered unintelligently, her admission taking him by surprise. Although, after he got over the initial surprise, he then spent a reasonable amount of time erasing the memories of last night and the feelings that they evoked in him now. He had to think of something sensible to say and he had to think of it now!

"I am satisfied!" Damn it! How sensible was that?

He made an aggravated sound before continuing. "What happened last night was incredible!"

Great. Just great. Not only did he just make a fool of himself, he now had to erase the memories about last night _again_. Kanata slowly loosened his hold on Miyu—which tightened sometime in their heated conversation—and set her on her feet in front of him. Kanata placed his hands on her shoulders, and bent down slightly as locked eyes with her.

"Look Miyu, why don't you get dressed and we'll talk about this while we have breakfast? Alright?"

Miyu's eyes widened before she looked down. If it was even possible, her face got even redder. She brought up her hands to cradle her ever-reddening face before facing Kanata once more. She smiled shyly before nodding.

'Cu-cute…' He fought the urge to gather her up in his arms and embrace the living daylights out of her. Instead, he nodded in kind and motioned for Miyu to go inside. As soon as she entered their room, Kanata slid close the door, turned around and leant against it. He let out a relieved sigh as he ran a hand through his hair unconsciously. She was going to be the death of him.

Making his way to the kitchen, Kanata mentally thanked no one in particular that he still hadn't started cooking when Miyu was calling for him. That would've been a disaster. Sliding the door open, he entered the room and then proceeded to the section of the room where the kitchen was. Picking up the mixing bowl where the pancake batter—that he prepared earlier—was, he grabbed a wooden ladle from one of the drawers and started stirring it.

A few minutes after, once Kanata was fairly sure that the batter was ready to be cooked, he brought out a frying pan and set it down on the stove. He yawned as he set down the mixing bowl on the kitchen counter before starting the fire. Heading to the refrigerator to get some butter, he hadn't realized that he wasn't alone anymore. A stick of butter in hand, his body straightened before turning around to head for the stove, only to come face to face with one of the most enticing images he's had since this morning.

Miyu wearing his beige long-sleeved dress shirt… and nothing else.

He could almost feel the butter melting in his hands. "Miyu…"

Said girl brought her hands—which were covered by the shirt's sleeves because it was obviously too big for her—to her blushing face before speaking. "Uhm… I was too lazy to find anything else."

Kanata nodded, barely catching the words that tumbled out of her mouth. He then walked towards Miyu slowly until he was an arm's length distance from her. Using his free hand, he caressed her cheek. "Want to cook with me?"

How Kanata managed to make that seemingly innocent question not so innocent, Miyu would never know. She let her arms fall to her sides. And then, she smiled. Kanata smiled back on impulse. Her smile was infectious. Miyu spread her arms out, a signal Kanata was very familiar with. He placed the stick of butter beside the mixing bowl before placing his hands on Miyu's waist—which then prompted Miyu to lock her arms around Kanata's head--and lifting her to be seated on the kitchen counter. Kanata then wound his arms around Miyu's waist, his palms resting just above her derriere just like before.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more.

Half an hour later, the last amount of the pancake batter was poured on the butter coated frying pan. Kanata placed the mixing bowl and ladle in the sink, and then stored the remaining amount of butter inside the refrigerator. As he was throwing out some of the garbage in the trash can, Kanata caught sight of a certain blonde-haired girl—legs swinging to and fro—munching on one of the pancakes. It wasn't long before Miyu met his gaze. She smiled a sheepish smile before continuing munching on their breakfast. Kanata walked over to her and stood in front of her, looking quite pleased.

"Hey, you know…" she paused as she swallowed the last bite of her second pancake. "You're really good at cooking."

Kanata smirked, his eyes lighting up as he placed his hands at either side of Miyu and leaned in. She automatically parted her legs so he could stand in between them. Leaning in once again until their noses were touching, he grinned.

"I know… but I can show you another thing I'm really good at."

Miyu tangled her hands in his silky-smooth hair as she mimicked his grin. "Oh really?"

"Mm hm."

Still smiling, Kanata interrupted her train of thought by pressing his warm lips against her own. One of his hands found their way into his love's long blonde tresses, thus deepening their intimate contact. Her lips parted instinctively, allowing his tongue to slide inside of her mouth. Miyu laid her hands on Kanata's bare chest while he left her mouth in favor of bestowing butterfly kisses on her throat and collarbone. Miyu let out a deep, disappointed breath, once Kanata's warm appendages left her rapidly heating skin. They both breathed out raggedly as Kanata flipped the last pancake. After that, he wasted no time, pressing another urgent kiss to her lips.

Kanata has always been, and will always be, a great cook. Granted, he was a great kisser as well… but that's besides the point.

* * *

**Note:** Oh yes. Let the delicious, sugary goodness eat you alive. I'm not talking about the pancakes either. And thank you very much for the reviews. I just hope this satisfied your KanaMiyu craze to some extent (It's long, ne?). And we all know, Kanata wearing glasses and looking sexy is one of our deepest, darkest fantasies.

I bet some of you are wondering where their parents are, right (Ruu and Wannya are back in Otto, by the way)? I'm basing this on the manga where the Kouzuki's moved in next to the Saionji's. Let's just say that their parents are out on a little trip. This basically takes place just before they'd graduate from senior high school. Since we all know that Kanata becomes the resident monk and Miyu his wife in the future, I presume that they didn't go to university… I'm still working out the kinks in my theory, but anyway. Feedback is surely appreciated.

**Attention:** To all **Minor Detail** readers, (if you're still planning on reading it) please visit my live journal account for a special treat. You can find it at the bottom of my profile or visit this link: http (semicolon) (slash) (slash) ya-kun (dot) livejournal (dot) com.


	3. Guess How Much I Love You

**Title:** Guess How Much I Love You  
**Author:** Ya-kun  
**Pairing:** Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki  
**Fandom:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Theme:** #26: if only I could make you mine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa, and all entities related to it, is property of Mika Kawamura.

* * *

He had always believed in love at first sight.

The nonstop beating of his heart against his chest as their eyes met, was always a moment he would remember. They had met at the most unexpected place possible. She looked like she was thinking long and hard… and he felt kind of apologetic for interrupting her moment after the event. They were both surprised; she because she had been interrupted in one of her more private moments and he because he accidentally jolted her out of her thoughts. And after the gradual embarrassment and shock on both sides faded away, she had given him a piece of her mind. He laughed silently, remembering that part as well.

She wasn't as pretty as Hanakomachi-san or Akira-san and she wasn't as well-proportioned either. She was boyish, loud and emotional. She was paranoid and competitive. She was too sensitive and trusting for her own good. She was naïve and ignorant. She didn't know how to prepare a decent meal without asking for other people's help. She was light years away from the girl of his dreams…

But he had fallen in love with her anyway.

He had been asked "Why?" so many times he couldn't even count them with his fingers. Every time someone would ask him, he would always smile and tell them that it must have been the eyes. It wasn't necessarily a lie. He had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were bright green, bordering on the rich color of emeralds. The color of her eyes wasn't the sole reason he had fallen in love with her, though. He had fallen in love with her because every time their eyes met, he felt a longing to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He had fallen in love with her because every time she cried, he felt the need to cry with her too. He had fallen in love with her because every time she smiled, it would reach her eyes and he felt the urge to smile as well. He had frequently avoided those eyes when they were together but somehow, those eyes would always manage to haunt him in his sleep.

He had told her once that her eyes suited her very well. She had blushed prettily before changing the topic. They had been fourteen years old back then.

Time goes by so fast.

She had grown up to be a very beautiful woman. Of course, every time he told her that, she'd either blush first before punching him playfully or vice versa. Though she still couldn't rival with the beauty of Hanakomachi-san and Akira-san, she came _really_ close.

He looked out the window, his eyes flinching as they caught the glare of the sun.

It was time.

He turned back to watch her as she moved about the kitchen, amused, before he stood up from his seat, successfully gaining the attention of the nineteen year-old. "I'm afraid I have to leave now."

She looked surprised as she set down the knife on the chopping board and wiped her hands on the apron tied around her waist. "Eh? But—"

He gave her a smile, gathering his possessions on the table, before pointing to the wall clock hanging beside the doorway. "It's noon and it's time for my _flight_."

She glanced at the clock before looking back at him and he tried not to flinch as their eyes met. "Oh. Well…"

"It was really nice seeing you again, Miyu."

Her eyes softened and she took a few steps forward before wrapping her arms around him loosely. "Thank you for dropping by, Seiya-kun. This means a lot to Kanata and me."

She stood on her toes, preparing to kiss him on the cheek.

He stepped back suddenly, startling his companion in the process. He was smiling as he placed the blue cap on his head. "It's nothing. I'd do _anything_ for the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Kanata Saionji."

"_Right_." She rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock again. "Do you want me to see you out?"

He shook his head, already heading for the door. "Nah. I can manage. Thanks for the offer, though."

"We'll call you then."

"Aa. See you in a few months."

He never looked back.

Walking towards the front door, he hummed peacefully.

He always knew those two would end up together. The frequent blushing spells and denials when they were still a bunch of teenagers proved as much. He looked around the hallway, the framed pictures of the couple catching his attention, and before he knew it, he was already at the entryway.

He let out a sigh of relief.

He slipped on his shoes before sliding the door open and stepping out of the house. He breathed in the fresh air before closing the door and heading towards his space shuttle. As he was walking towards the temple grounds, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the ground was stained by droplets of water.

Was it raining?

He looked up to the heavens and laughed wearily as his eyes caught the glare of the sun all over again.

He bowed his head, smiling forlornly as the rain came down harder…

_Goodbye._

_

* * *

_

**Note:** First of all, I'd like to ask for forgiveness for being inactive for the past months. School has been hectic and I unfortunately had no time for my stories. Secondly, I'd like to thank every single reader and reviewer who has supported this project. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thirdly, I apologize for this sad excuse of an installment. This was pretty rushed since I didn't want my KanataxMiyu claim to be dropped for tomorrow's the deadline for another entry. At any rate, I hope you liked it (I needed to write angst for this claim at some point) and please be assured that I **will** be writing more KanataxMiyu soon (I hope).

Other questions can be asked through E-mail or through my LiveJournal.

Feedback is appreciated. (_God_, I'm getting rusty.)

Inspiration please.


End file.
